


He Knew His Name

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Radiation Funland [2]
Category: GURPS, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Human Experimentation, Kids in Adult Situations, Loss of Parent(s), Murder, POV Third Person, Read at your own discretion, Repetition, Why do I do this, Wordcount: 100-1.000, sometimes i forget how sad his life is and then i Remember and get upset all over again, there's a definite trigger warning on this one folks, ummm - Freeform, ummm let's see what else is goin on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Dez grows up without parents, but that's just the way it is. He doesn't remember them, anyways.





	He Knew His Name

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, I'll say it here: read at your own discretion this one's short-but-heavy.

Once upon a time, there was a little boy with two parents who loved him very much. The little boy’s name was Dezmond, and he was happy, even though he didn’t have as many toys as the other little children he saw go by him on the streets.    
  
Once upon a time, there were two people who loved each other very much, enough to move to a new country and start a life together, just the two of them. They had a son together and named him Dezmond, and they tried to be happy, even though food was scarce and money was even scarcer.    
  
Once upon a time, a man in a pristine black suit and dark sunglasses knocked on the door to a small apartment with a family of three living inside. He told the mother and the father that he knew of their son, Dezmond, and wanted to help give him a better life. Out of desperation, for their child’s safety, they agreed.    
  
Once upon a time, a little boy found himself in the care of a large man with funny sunglasses and stiff clothing. That little boy was given a name tag that said “Dez” and handed over to a woman in a white coat.    
  
Once upon a time, a young boy slowly began to grow into a proper-aged child. He knew his name was Dez, because that was what was written outside of the small room the people with the white coats kept him in.    
  
Once upon a time, a man in a white coat put a young boy in the centre of a large room and then went to stand behind some thick glass. The boy stared up at the words above him, and then at the pair of people in front of them. “Criminals,” the sign said, flashing bright. “Kill.” And because he had been taught to follow the sign, he did. The two people did not fight back. The woman cried out “Dezmond” with her dying breath. The little boy did not understand, because he knew his name was Dez. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dez is my poor GURPS character that I've tortured since we started the campaign. Hhhhh
> 
> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
